


More hair than she needs [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Tangled (2010), The Color Purple - Alice Walker
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Femininity, Feminist Themes, Gen, Hair, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Determination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "More hair than she needs" by lotesse.</p><p>"Five female characters who cut their hair, and one who didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More hair than she needs [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [More hair than she needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918326) by [lotesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse). 



Length: 4:13  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/more%20hair%20than%20she%20needs.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/more-hair-than-she-needs).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
